Sweet Proposals
by Me
Summary: Originally a script to be sent in. Steph works where Emily Stewart, Bob Saget's youngest on "Raising Dad," is a camper. Mistaken identitty, sweet romance, & part of a FH epilogue that could have been


This crossover with "Raising Dad," where Bob Saget again played a widower, was a script to be changed into a screenplay and submitted to WB. I thought it would be a good draw - it could get lots of Full House fans into it if Stephanie (or, if she was unavailable, Michelle or D.J.) were to appear. Plus, we'd know what was happening now with the Tanners. It got cancelled after 1 season, so I never got the chance.  
  
It sat for a while, till I chose to turn it into a story. The little joke at the beginning - a little ironic quip about the fact twins played Michelle - was in my script, as were the misunderstandings and other things, like Stephanie's sister to sister talk with Sarah about boys. I originally had Steph (and Andrew) with the family in Boston, but the story became one where the Stewart family goes out to the San Fran area, where Jared was leaving for the summer at the end of the 1st season, and where you got the sense that he and Sarah would be back together in the fall, and that the wait would make them even closer then. Things got rearranged just a bit in my story, added a bit afterStephanie...well, you'll see, and this was the result:  
  
SWEET PROPOSALS  
  
"Michelle's so busy with babysitting, she probably wishes there were two of her," Stephanie Tanner joked. She then turned in her seat as campers arrived in the main bilding of the campground. A large sign saying, "Camp Cavort Registration" hung overhead. "I decided not to go to that dance school years ago," she added to her colleague. "But, at least I can teach in a camp like it."  
  
"Daaaad," she heard from one of the campers.  
  
"Hey, at least he's just being that way now. Be glad he's not teaching you here," came another voice - probably the girl's older sister, from what Stephanie surmised.  
  
Stephanie chuckled. "Sounds like someone's dad is as protective as mine."  
  
"Yeah, I bet so," Suzie Gladstone said. She was pregnant, but she intended to help a little, anyway. "I remember the first thing I attended with my future husband Joey. My daughter from my first husband was at one of Michelle's friend's birthday parties eight years ago. It ws maybe a month after Michelle's accident. And, your dad had sent such explicit instructions about warning signs of concussion and post-concussive syndrome, I thought I'd been through one of my nursing school lectures by the time I was done reading them." Suzie was a nurse, and had met Joey in the hospital.  
  
Stephanie stifled a laugh with her hand. "Well, that was soon after Michelle recovered from the fall from her horse. But, still..." Stephanie shook her head. In a way, she'd felt just as protective that first few weeks. But, she wouldn't have gone to those lengths.  
  
The girl who'd said "Daaaaaad" at first ran over to where Stephanie and Suzie sat.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Camp Cavort," Stephanie said merrily to the girl. "You must be Emily Stewart." "How did you know that?" Emily, a light brown-haired girl of twelve, said in a shocked voice.  
  
"I have supernatural powers of ESP." In a low, comical manner, Stephanie added, "Either that, or I saw it on your luggage."  
  
Emily laughed out loud. "You remind me of my grandpa."  
  
Stephanie nodded as Suzie worked on someone else's paperwork. "Gee, I like being told I look older, but that's going a little too far. Really, I remember him calling to say you and he and your dad and sister were coming out here for a couple weeks this summer. He asked if we could teach you baseball, too."  
  
"Oh, that grandpa," Emily said with a laugh. She flailed her hand. "He has six granddaughters, and he's thinking he's got no shot at a big league ballplayer in the family now."  
  
"Well, there's always hope - shortstop, for instance, is a very graceful position. When we have the recital at the end of the camp, in two weeks, we'll have to find a baseball number for you to do a solo." She looked at Emily's papers. "Whoa, it says here you're from Boston. You'll easily win our award for the longest distance travelled to come here."  
  
Emily said, "My sister Sarah's boyfriend, Jared, came out here for the second straight summer. They're so close now, sometimes I think they're Siamese twins joined at the lips."  
  
"I know the feeling. My younger sister Michelle's not quite that close to her beau Jeff yet, but my prediction of them going to the prom and winding up married could still come true. They've known each other since Kindergarten," Stephanie revealed. Michelle had just finished her junior year of high school. "Come on, I'll show you to your cabin. You'll be bunking with me and a few other girls. The others are already here," Stephanie said as she led Emily.  
  
  
  
A couple days later, Matt Stewart drove to the convention center where a week-long teachers' convention was being held. He would have passed for Stephanie's dad's twin to a casual observer. As he got out of his car, a young fellow, about 25, bumped into him.  
  
"Hey," the man said excitedly, "can I have your atutograph?"  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows as he took the man's pad and pen. "Gee, I didn't realize I was such a star."  
  
"Oh, quit being so modest. I love your work. That bit on the Great San Francisco earthquake was really good."  
  
"Well, I never wrote a short story on that," he mused. "But, I don't remember every one of my lessons. I imagine that's where you heard me talking about it. I'm glad it made such an impression on you." Matt presumed the man was one of his former students.  
  
"Oh, it did." He looked at the signature as he received back the pen and pad. "'Matt Stewart' - ah, I get it, it's a stage name," the man said, referring to the name Danny Tanner.  
  
"I've never known a teacher to use a stage name," Matt considered aloud.  
  
The man was quite confused all of a sudden. "You're a teacher too? Wait a minute, if you use a stage name, how come your daughter had the same last name in the marriage announcements?"  
  
"Ohmigosh, Sarah's getting married! She didn't tell me that's why she wanted to come out here!" Matt rushed over to the registration desk. "I'll be right back," he told the people in charge. "I have to find my daughter."  
  
  
  
"My dad's so proud of me being an instructor here," Stephanie said late that morning to the girls in her cabin. "He's coming out here today to film a segment for his show, 'Wake Up, San Francisco.' How about doing that ballet number we rehearsed once, I think that'll be a good one to show off on that segment."  
  
"Than can we do more of my baseball one?" Emily asked.  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Your grandpa was with the Red Sox, right? I've got the perfect addition for that number. My boyfriend, Andrew, told me about it once. You know that part in 'Centerfield' where he sings 'just to hit the ball, and touch 'em all; a moment in the sun?'" Emily nodded excitedly. "Why don't we do your little baseball swing early there, and have you do some leaps while trying to push the ball fair with your body language. It'll be like Carlton Fisk did with that World Series homer."  
  
"Cool, he'll love that, Stephanie!" Emily smiled, then jumped to another subject. "I can't wait for mail call, so I can get thrown in the lake again." Campers with at least three pieces of mail in one day were tossed into the water for fun - provided they could swim, of course.  
  
"I just wish I'd been able to do that with the lady who'll do your hair for the recital. I never could get along with Kimmy Gibbler. She was my older sister's best friend," Stephanie explained.  
  
"I don't think I've ever felt like that about any of Sarah's friends. But, I think I know what you mean." Emily was amazed at how well she and Stephanie got along. They obviously shared much more in common than just losing a mother at a young age; Emily has lost her mom at age eight, Stephanie at age five.  
  
"Oh, there's my dad now," Stephanie said.  
  
Emily did a double take behind Stephanie as they walked out of the cabin. That really looked like her dad until she got a close look at him.  
  
"Hi, Steph, how's it going?" Danny Tanner began to speak some more, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"How could you do that, Dad? I was enjoying a very romantic walk with Jared this morning, and you have to come up and talk about how I should have told you I was marrying him, and I'm too young for marriage!" Sarah fumed as she looked at Emily. "Can you believe he did that?"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. What's going on?" Danny asked.  
  
"You know very well what's going on; you scared Jared away . . . " Sarah looked closely at him. "Wait a minute, you're not my dad."  
  
Stephanie extended a hand toward her dad, and looked at the girl, who appeared to be about seventeen. "Actually, this is my dad, Danny Tanner."  
  
"But, you do look rather young to get married," Danny remarked.  
  
Sarah growled. "What is it about dads?" she grumbled. "I am not getting married yet. And you probably - or he probably - or someone probably chased him away."  
  
"Okay, I'm all confused. Would someone tell me what is going on," Danny requested.  
  
Stephanie usually couldn't be rendered speechless for anything. So, while she didn't quite understand it, she rambled about what she did know. "Well, Dad, one of my campers here, Emily Stewart, has a sister named Sarah. I assume you're Sarah?"  
  
"Who else would I be?" Sarah spouted.  
  
"Emily said she was spending some time with Jared . . . "  
  
At that moment, Matt Stewart walked up to the group. "Sarah . . ."  
  
Sarah turned abruptly. "Dad, I told you I'm not getting married."  
  
Stephanie, continuing to ramble, said to Danny, "Emily says they're close, but they're not getting married."  
  
"They're just Siamese twins joined at the lips," Emily announced.  
  
"Look, I understand. I'm sorry I over- . . ." Matt began. Suddenly, his eyes bulged. "What? Sarah, what have you two been doing that has your sister saying these things?" he said, visibly upset.  
  
Sarah glared daggers at Emily. "Emily, how could you?! I was just starting to get through to Dad!"  
  
Stephanie lovingly placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She looked her straight in the eye, and spoke in a big sisterly way. "Look, I know what it's like to have a little sister tease about boys. And, my boyfriend always came back after her teasing. I didn't think he would the first time, either, though. I had to go through something very painful because I stayed so upset with Michelle."  
  
"Her sister's okay, but she had a really bad concussion," Emily explained. "Stephanie said she was in the hospital for almost a week, and had amnesia the whole time."  
  
"You know, Sarah, Michelle said something very profound soon after that. She said that no boy would ever love me as much as my family. Talk about 'from the mouths of babes sometimes come gems,'" she remarked, glancing upward momentarily. Continuing her sister to sister talk, she elaborated. "In the eight years since, I've learned that the right boy is the one who can put up with anything. Including little sisters. And, when a boy can put up with anything, that's the time you know it might be true love." Sarah sighed. "Do you think this boy is right for you?" she finished, hoping that Sarah understood the analogy. If he was the right one, he'd put up with Emily and her dad's actions. And, therefore, so should Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Sarah closed her eyes for a second. "I'm sorry I screamed at you, Emily. I'm really just upset with Dad."  
  
Stephanie tried to reassure her. "I'm sure everything will work out. We'll have free time for campers to do some sightseeing over the weekend. I'll help talk to Jared if you want; Andrew can probably help, too." Sarah thanked her, and she and her dad walked away.  
  
  
  
That Sunday, Andrew joined Stephanie, Emily, annd several other campers at their table in the dining hall. "Hey, everyone. Hi, honey," Andrew said. He and Stephanie kissed. Several of the girls giggled.  
  
"She doesn't have dry lips anymore, huh?" Emily teased. That was something Michelle had kidded Stephanie about.  
  
"Just wait, your time is coming," Sarah said as she walked past the table with a tray.  
  
Emily shook her head. "I'd rather kiss a frog. Hey, Stephanie," she said as the realization hit her. "I'll bet that's why the princess did that in the fairy tale. She'd rather have kissed a frog than a boy."  
  
Emily looked to her left. "Uh-oh, I'm getting *the look*. I better stop," she said, turning back to her cabin leader. "Otherwise Sarah's going to tell an embarassing story about something gross I tried to do when I was little."  
  
"Embarrassing stories. The secret weapon of big sisters," Stephanie remarked. "Along with hiding fake spiders in their little's stuff if they get way out of hand."  
  
Emily laughed delightedly. "That sounds like something Sarah would do."  
  
"I stopped by your house. Michelle's got all four of your aunt and uncle's kids today, huh?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yep. D.J.'s helping, but Joey's kids are in that group, too. Although that big group still doesn't eat as much as her husband does," Stephanie joked.  
  
"Cool. Say, did you want to see if Jared needed any help getting over that embarrassment?" Andrew pointed to the table where Sarah and Jared were seated with several others.  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I should. I'll be right back." She left.  
  
"Great." Andrew asked who the leader of the cabin was. Emily raised her hand. He sidled up next to her, and invited the others to listen in. "Look, I've got an idea for the finale," he began.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie had sat between Sarah and Jared. Jared looked as nervous as a seventh grader at his first dance. "Look, I know Sarah's dad probably embarrassed you. My dad's done the same thing quite a few times," Stephanie began.  
  
"Are you kidding? You dad never compared you and another boy to Napoleon and Josephine in class at school," Sarah said angrily.  
  
"That's right, your dad's a teacher," Stephanie said thoughtfully. "That would explain what's going on over there." She pointed toward the door, where two men were arguing.  
  
Danny Tanner was pleading his case to a sloppily dressed man. "Look, I'm telling you, my name is Danny Tanner, not Matt Stewart."  
  
"Don't give me that, you just want to get out of answering for that D you gave me in history twelve years ago!" the man yelled.  
  
"Look, I don't know much about your history grade, but I would say a D is about right for your appearance. Your shirt is all dirty, your one pocket is sticking out . . . " Danny pulled out a handkerchief. "And here, let me shine your shoes a little, they're filthy for dress shoes." He bent down and began to wipe the man's shoes.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The man ran out the door, with Danny taking a couple steps toward him before stopping.  
  
Sarah shook her head. Stephanie laughed. "That's my dad, Sarah. Always crazy about cleaning. But, seriously, Jared, I don't think just because Sarah's dad mentioned it that Sarah's that serious."  
  
"Really? Phew," Jared said, obviously very relieved.  
  
As Stepahnie spoke, he began to get nervous again. "Oh, of course not," she rambled. "I'm sure she knows love is a very big thing. It's important that the two of you love each other more than anything, and would be committed to truly be together till death do you part. That's a lifetime committment, and I'm sure once you and she decide you're right for each other - well, that is, not that you are, or aren't, but, well, like with Andrew and me. We love each other so much, and we keep growing closer every day. Some days we're more in love than others, but . . . "  
  
"Stephanie, you're scaring him again," Sarah muttered.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that love takes a while to blossom. Andrew and I were just off and on friends for a few years before we got serious. But, of course, my dad met my mom their first day of tenth grade, so, what I'm saying is, it's exciting, and maybe those thoughts slip into your mind, but you have to give things time. It is fun to think about, though, at your age," Stephanie finished. "I know; I've got my dad's gift for rambling down pat, don't I?"  
  
Jared looked sweetly at Sarah. "I'm sorry . . . . Look, maybe it's easier if I talk to a guy about this."  
  
"Fine. Anyone but my dad. Or her dad. Just to make sure you don't get them mixed up like everyone else seems to be doing," Sarah declared.  
  
"I'll tell Andrew to come over and talk to you," Stephanie promised as she rose to leave.  
  
  
  
Friday evening, the dance camp held a big recital. The Stewart family cheered as Stephanie's cabin performed a dance to a popular show tune. They were seated in front of the Tanners.  
  
As they waited for the next number, a man walked by them with some soda popl. He cringed and pointed to his friend as tthey sat several sections away. "There. That's him. That's the one that tried to shine my shoes!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Well...I don't know. All I know is, I'm glad he only gave me a D if it's the same man."  
  
Moments later, Emily came out in a dance outfit that looked like a Red Sox uniform with tights. Sam, her grandfather, nearly leaped into the air as "Centerfield" played. "Oh, boy, oh boy. Hey, you're both recording this, right?" he said to Matt and Danny. "I want to get a really good recording of this."  
  
"Dad, we can't hear the music with you shouting," Matt reminded him.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that for one bright, shining moment, my grandbaby's a big league ballplayer. Or, at least I can dream she is. Hey, look, she'd doing Carlton Fisk," Sam shouted as Emily leaped, gesturing a foul ball fair, then pumped her fists as she leaped some more before running and doing a cartwheel while the chorus began.  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie whispered to Andrew, who was sitting beside her.  
  
To her surprise, Emily remained on stage after the number. "We have a little surprise to give you at the end."  
  
Sam was quite perplexed. "What's she gonna do, a Red Sox highlight film next?" he asked Matt. "I just hope she doesn't do Bill Buckner. I almost had a heart attack when he booted that ball."  
  
Emily and the other five girls in Stephanie's cabin began to unfold a banner while two other girls danced to the song "I Swear."  
  
"What's this, it isn't in the program," Sarah said as she furiously leafed through her schedule of events.  
  
"I don't know," Stephanie muttered. "I never heard...about..." Her eyes began to widen. Her jaw tensed, and a big grin formed on her face. The large, colored banner had writing on it, and as she read it, tears welled up in her eyes. She shrieked excitedly.  
  
Andrew was kneeling in front of her with a ring in his hands. The banner on stage read "Stephanie Tanner, will you marry me? Love, Andrew." "Please say 'yes,'" Andrew asked.  
  
"Beautiful," Sam said as Stephanie kept jumping excitedly. Seated behind him, Danny seemed to have tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Yes, oh yes, Andrew, I'll marry you," Stephanie screamed. She placed the ring on her finger, and they embraced joyfully.  
  
"Just like they'd do on a ballpark scoreboard," Matt mumurred.  
  
Jared clared his throat and leaned closer to Sarah. "Sarah...you know I love you more than anything. And...well, I was scared at first. But, talking to your dad, and then Andrew about what he was going to do..."  
  
Sarah began to get excited - however, part of her dared not hope. "What, Jared, what?" "Well, I know we're not seniors yet. But, I realize I really want to spend my life making you happy. I can't see any other way." He collapsed to his knees. "Sarah Stewart - will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Jared," Sarah shrieked excitedly.  
  
They embraced warmly, as Matt suddenly looked at them and did a double take. "What...wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "You told me..."  
  
"Dad, it won't be for a year, at least," Sarah said with a huge grin, still locked in an embrace with Jared. "But I love the idea."  
  
"Pam and I married right after high school," Danny mentioned.  
  
Matt thought a moment as the audience made their way out of the building and into the open air. The rest of the Tanner family congratulated Stepahnie. Finally, he sighed as Emily ran up to them, still in her costume. "Well, as long as you two wait a few years, at least. You have plenty of time to keep building your relationship, though. And, I want you to make sure you do that the right way. Slowly. Very, very slowly."  
  
"Did she say 'yes?'" Emily asked anxiously.  
  
"She sure did. Thanks," Andrew said as he patted Emily on the head. "You too, Michelle. Or, should I start calling you my little sister now?" he asked.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "I don't care. I'm just excited for you and Steph. Plus, I've got more wedding cake to look forward to," she quipped.  
  
"Sarah did, too," Jared added.  
  
Emily's mouth flung open. "Sarah, you're getting married?!?!" She turned to Stephanie and joked, "Even I think that's a little young."  
  
"Don't worry, Emily. It won't be for a long while. We'll be in college at least. I think we just got caught up in the moment of seeing Stephanie and Adnrew." He nodded. "But, as least that's all we do when we get caught up in the excitement.. There's lots of stuff we're saving for after marriage."  
  
"Yeah, Stephanie said that's really importnat for her, too," Emily remarked.  
  
"And, whenever that is, it's going to be wonderful. Because I can see us spending the rest of our lives together very easily," Sarah said as she and Jared kissed.  
  
Stephanie grinned as she and Andrew hugged. "Two young couples, on their way to forever together." 


End file.
